kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 22
'Volume 22 '''is the 22 volume of The World God Only Knows. Urara's conquest continues, but many events lead to releasing the powers of the escaped spirit inside Urara, making her an adult. On the back features Keima, disguising as a star-investigating alien named "Kei". Synopsis Special Cover Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankoubon chapterMurasui's original thread * Flag 212: ** Shoutaro's white eyes here seems like they've been colored like that of Keima, or similarized as that of his. (Page 10) ** PANEL CHANGE, the former into Keima thinking "The fact that the gramps is doing a construction in that place… is surely not a coincidence…!!" and the latter into Keima thinking "Shiratori household has a significant relation to this Maijima town. I can't let this geezer get away!!" with a picture of Maijima High's old school building as the background. (Page 2 - Second and third panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, first panel into "Just as I thought, this geezer… has a certain involvement with the devils…" second panel into "What should I do…… should I leave him alone…?" third panel into "If gramps managed to defeat the devils, everything will be settled once and for all… the Great Runaway Spirit Escape won't happen… No, but wait…" fourth panel (only the first thought bubble) into "Let's say gramps managed to defeat the devils…". (Page 11 - First to fourth panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, into "I don't feel at ease if it's only you and your men! For the time being, take me with you as well!!". (Page 13 - Last panel) * Flag 213: ** The famous "Namuamidabutsu" or "Praise to Amida Buddha" has been changed into "There's no doubt about it… this is really the place…". (Page 3 - Second last panel) ** The conversation bubble is omitted. (Pgae 3 - Last panel) (Page 4 - First panel) ** The background behind Elsie is now dark, as opposed to its bright counterpart. (Page 14 - First panel) * Flag 216: ** The upper-rightmost orb sfx placement has been changed to the right of the lower-rightmost orb sfx. (Last page - Last panel) * Flag 217: ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, first bubble change into "I have to get away from these girls as soon as possible!", second bubble change into what it originally was in the first bubble. (Page 14 - Fourth panel) * Flag 218: ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, into "That aside, did you know?". (Page 4 - Last panel) ** PAGE ADDITION: *** First panel: gramps said "I've found many other occurrences similar to Kayoko-san's case." *** Second panel: gramps continued his speech "Cases where very ordinary people who had an abnormality in their hearts got worked up and resorted to violence… and eventually leading to their death… what's more is those people are all women…" *** Third panel: still gramps "Since the last 150 years, the world has seen approximately 65 cases of similar fashion." then either Katsuhiro or Yuuri said "150 years!? 65 cases? I don't even know if that's rare or frequent…" *** Fourth panel: Yuuri said "I hate to say this, but… this kind of incident happens every time, you know?" then Katsuhiro said "I know a lot of people who become odd due to their issue with troubled hearts." *** Fifth panel: gramps said "That's not what I meant." *** Last panel: gramps concluded "This, is the work of the devils." ** PAGE ADDITION: *** First panel: both dads are shown dumbfounded and gramps said "That shaman you mentioned before said so as well." *** Second panel: gramps said again "Furthermore… a greater number of incidents… has been encountered especially in Maijima…" "…From what I gather, I suspect that…" *** Third panel: gramps concluded "The devils, has nested upon this Maijima…!! Or so I thought." *** Fourth panel: the presidents are still dumbfounded, Katsuhiro said "No, no…" and Yuuri mumbled "Ummm…" and gramps said "And now I can be at ease." *** Last panel: gramps said "Because the preparation to fight off the devils has already been done…" . After this, back to page 5 of the original chapter. ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, basically just placing the words in second thought bubble in the first, and the second becomes "Is it still at large?". (Page 8 - First panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, instead of saying "something really amazing" now she goes direct with "an alien!!". (Page 10 - Last panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, instead of Urara saying what she originally said, now it is shown gramps slightly opens his mouth and said "Urara… please bear with it a little more". (Page 13 - First panel) ** Gramps' eyes is now white with a little dot in the center. (Page 13 - Third panel) * Flag 219: ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, instead of Keima thinking the words in second thought bubble, he thought "Where has that old geezer been looking!?". (Page 2 - Last panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, instead of thinking "The work of a runaway spirit…!!", he just thought "A runaway spirit…!!". (Page 3 - First panel) * Flag 220: ** Added Yui's thought "Well, the opponent is just a kid, though." on leftmost part of the panel. (First page - First panel) ** DIALOGUE CHANGE, the words were modified into just "Become a fine woman!!". (Page 8 - Third panel) * Flag 221: ** The "That's…" part of gramps' speech is omitted. (Page 3 - Last panel) References